custom_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dinotopia: The Animated Series languages
Other than English, there has been a lot of languages since the first episode. Original English (American) Arabic In Egypt, the show is called دينوتوبيسلسلة الرسوم المتحركةا (Dinutubisilislat: alrusum almutaharikata). The dubbing aired in 2010 on Cartoon Network Arabian. Names: * Kex Bradley - كيكس برادلي * Mara - مارا * 26 - ستة وعشرون * Shanise - شانيز * Rhoga - روغا * Thudd - ثود * John - يوحنا * Albagon - الباجون * Spazz - سبأ * Stinktooth - النتن * Ellen - إلين * Sebastian - سيباستيان * Featherlead - فيذرليد * Lina - لينا * Plesia - بليسيا * Tricia - تريشيا * Martha Marshall - مارثا مارشال * Michael and Judy Marshall - مايكل وجودي مارشال * The Mayor - العمدة Voices Trivia: Argentinian Spanish Azerbaijani In Azerbaijan, the show is simply titled "Dinotopiya", but this language is a voiceover. the dub aired on AzTV on 2012. Trivia: * There were some unknown actors of this dub. Bosnian In Bosnia, the show aired on BHT 2 in 2009, and was titled "Dinotopija". Names: * The Mayor of Dinotopia - Gradonačelnik a Dinotopija * Featherlead - Peralita Brazilian Portuguese Dubbing studios: Estudio Gabia. Names: * Kex Bradley - Rex Bradley British English In the United Kingdom, the language aired on CITV since November 2009. Bulgarian (TV7) Bulgarian (Nova TV) Canadian French Castilian Spanish In Spain, the dubbing aired on Clan TVE since late 2009. Names * The Mayor of Dinotopia - El Alcalde de Dinotopia * Featherlead - Plumita Catalan A Catalan dubbing is from Catalonia, Spain. Dubbing year: 2010. Names: * Kex Bradley - Aleix Braski * Shanise - Luisa * Mara - Maria * Rhoga - Roga * Thudd - Tumas * John - Joan * Stinktooth - Picapudent * Ellen - Eulàlia * Sebastian - Sebastià Chilean Spanish Croatian Czech Danish Dutch In late 2007, the Dutch language from The Netherlands was originally on Jetix, then currently VPRO, Cartoon Network Nederlands, and Nickelodeon Nederlands. Names * Kex Bradley - Max Bradley * Shanise - Sandra * Mara - Maria * Estonian European French European Portuguese Names: * Kex Bradley - Lucas Bradley * Shanise - Liliana * Mara - Maria * Stinktooth - Fedorento * Ellen - Elena Finnish Flemish German Greek Hebrew Hindi Hungarian In May 2009, a Hungarian dub was introuduced on Minimax. Icelandic In Iceland, the dubbing aired in 2007 on Stöð 2. The title is Dinotopía: 26 og Vinir Hennar. Names * Kex Bradley - Alex Bradley * 26 - Tuttugu og Sex * Shanise - Selma * Mara - María * John - Jóhannas * The Mayor of Dinotopia - Borgarstjórinn í Dinotopía * Stinktooth - Óþefurtönn * Ellen - Eva * Sebastian - Sigurður * Rachelle - Ríta * Featherlead - Fiðrildi * Lina - Lína * Plesia - Plesía * Martha Marshall - Marta Margeirsson * Michael and Judy Marshall - Mikael og Júlía Margeirsson * Tricia - Talía Trivia: * Shanise and Ellen are voiced by two Icelandic singers: Selma Björnsdóttir and Linda Ásgeirsdóttir. ** Despite Selma Björnsdóttir's first name, Shanise's Icelandic was used as "Selma" based on the Icelandic singer. Indonesian Italian Japanese Korean Latvian Lithuanian Macedonian Mandarin Chinese Malay Mexican Spanish Dubbing airing date is 2005. Norwegian Polish Romanian Russian Serbian Slovak Slovene Swedish Thai Turkish Ukrainian Vietnamese Welsh